Zetsuai 1989
Tonkam Carlsen Comics Panini Comics Glénat | demographic = | magazine = Margaret Comics | first = 1989 | last = 1991 | volumes = 5 | volume_list = }} Carlsen Comics Glénat | demographic = | magazine = Margaret Comics | first = 1992 | last = 2006 | volumes = 14 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese yaoi manga known for its melo-dramatic, almost operatic plot,http://www.aestheticism.com/visitors/reference/list-classic.htm its "semi-insane characters", and for the controversial style of its artwork. The word "Zetsu-ai" is a compound created by Minami Ozaki which has been translated as "desperate love". Ozaki's preferred English translation is "Everlasting Love". Many western yaoi fans got their introduction to the genre through this series, which defined the genre for them. Synopsis Kōji Nanjō is one of the most successful rock stars in Japan with his hauntingly beautiful voice and very attractive features. But beneath all the fame and glamour lies a damaged and hurt young man who has absolutely no happiness or interest in life. One night after a string of bar-hopping, Kōji passes out in a heap of trash in the middle of a rainstorm. He is found and later cared for by Takuto Izumi, a soccer prodigy. Despite the fact that Izumi is a complete stranger, he moves Kōji deeply and Kōji soon develops an intense obsession with Izumi. It is later revealed that the reason Kōji sings is to find the person who he fell in love at first sight, which occurred six years before the current story. It was 'Izumi', and Kōji thought that the person he saw was a girl, the boys in attendance was talking about 'Serika Izumi' and Kōji was asking the 'Takuto Izumi',the one that looks through him. When Izumi Takuto looked at him with anger - he knew that Izumi is the person he was looking for. His body went into shock and his obsession to Izumi knows no bounds. As Kōji forces himself more and more into Izumi's life, he exposes both Izumi and those closest to Izumi to his dangerous lifestyle and extremely dysfunctional family. Takuto's little brother asked Kōji if he was gay and Kōji replies: 'No, I am not gay. I am only in love with Takuto, even you are twins I can only love Takuto.' There were times during their relationship, when the hurdles became too difficult to face. In the midst of it, Kōji lost his voice temporarily, forcing him to go back to his brother and family. Due to the mangaka's illness at that time, the manga ended at volume 19 without a proper ending. When she recovered, she drew the dojinshi , to give readers a proper 'final meeting' scene. Publications While the series has been published in several languages, it has not been published in English. It was started 1989 as a legitimate spin-off of the author's Captain Tsubasa doujinshi ''Dokusen Yoku. The pairing between Tsubasa's Kōjirō Hyūga and Ken Wakashimu, the pairing featured in Dokusen Yoku, is immensely popular and has been compared to the classic slash fiction pairing of Kirk/Spock. The usual dynamic in Kōjirō-Ken doujinshi is that their relationship is "based on trust". Kōjirō is the man of the family due to his father's death. Ken, on the other hand, is heir to a martial arts school, and is constantly under pressure to quit soccer, and suffers an injury from trying to be the best in both fields. The boys support each other, and eventually their deep friendship becomes love.Suzuki, Kazuko. 1999. "Pornography or Therapy? Japanese Girls Creating the Yaoi Phenomenon". In Sherrie Inness, ed., Millennium Girls: Today's Girls Around the World. London: Rowman & Littlefield, p.243-261 ISBN 0847691365, ISBN 0847691373. The series Zetsuai was abandoned after 5 volumes. The author, or mangaka, Minami Ozaki picked the story back up after a few years with Bronze. So far, Bronze has outpaced Zetsuai and has 14 volumes. The story arc it is currently in is called Restart. Two OVA's were made, one taking place in Zetsuai Since 1989, and the second during Bronze: Zetsuai since 1989 (also called Bronze Zetsuai or simply Bronze). Koyasu Takehito plays the part of Izumi Takuto, and Sho Hayami plays Koji Nanjo. Radio dramas and CDs (with some lyrics composed by Minami Ozaki) were produced. The actors themselves often provided vocal parts for music. Five original music videos were made and compiled into a video called Cathexis. As of 2003, fan translations of the first eleven volumes of Zetsuai / Bronze were available.Sabucco, Veruska "Guided Fan Fiction: Western "Readings" of Japanese Homosexual-Themed Texts" in Berry, Chris, Fran Martin, and Audrey Yue (editors) (2003). Mobile Cultures: New Media in Queer Asia. Durham, North Carolina; London: Duke University Press. ISBN 0-8223-3087-3. page 74 Zetsuai 1989 was licensed in French (by Tonkam), German (Carlsen Verlag), Korean, Spanish (Glénat España) and Italian (Panini Comics) languages. Zetsuai 1989 was the first shōnen-ai manga to be officially translated into German. Manga volumes Zetsuai 1989 ISBN 2-84580-042-8 | LineColor = CD5C5C |Summary = Koji wakes up to find himself in a strange bed. He learns that Takuto Izumi found him passed out in the street, and took him home, along with a puppy Izumi found near Koji. Koji remains for some time with Izumi, as he believes that when he was younger he had fallen in love with Izumi's sister Serika. Izumi ignores a high temperature and goes to a soccer match. He helps the team win, but loses consciousness after the final whistle. Koji brings him to the hospital and on impulse almost kisses Izumi, but is scared of the attraction between them and decides to channel his feelings towards Serika. Koji does not want to return to his rock star lifestyle, despite the admonition of his manager Katsumi Shibuya. Izumi sees a newspaper article with a photo of Koji and Izumi at the soccer match with the caption "Found Koji!" Izumi is infuriated. }} ISBN 2-84580-043-6 | LineColor = CD5C5C |Summary =Koji's fans besiege Izumi's house, asking painful questions about his past and his relationship with Koji. When Izumi is finally able to get rid of the fans, Koji himself comes to talk to Izumi. He had realised that Izumi intended not to become a famous football player because he did not want to draw attention to his family (Serika and younger brother Yugo, who live with relatives). Izumi's mother killed her husband by her own hands, that is why Izumi, who was always bullied about being murderer's son, is afraid that revealing the past may affect the future of Serika and Yugo. Koji realizes that he is in love with Takuto, and that girl on a football field six years ago, who he secretly admired, was in fact not Serika, but Takuto. Koji promises to leave Izumi alone and starts dating the famous movie actress Mieko Minamimoto, though in an interview, Koji mentions the unnamed person he truly loves. The interview is read by Serika, who guesses the person Koji loves is her brother. She has also suspected for a long time that Izumi intentionally played badly in football matches to avoid attention and hide their past. She tries to apologise to him, but Takuto says he is going to quit football completely. Koji intervenes in the conversation and during the fight between them, Serika runs onto the road and almost gets hit by a car. Izumi rushes to push her off the road, but Koji saves Serika instead (actually trying to save Izumi) and breaks his hand in the process. Izumi sees no reason for Koji to protect his sister and decides that Koji must be in love with Serika. }} ISBN 2-84580-044-4 | LineColor = CD5C5C |Summary = Koji can't stand being away from Izumi, so he arranges a transfer to the same school. Izumi tries to ignore him at first. When he goes to a soccer field for training, Koji is willing to be a goalkeeper. He explains he likes football and especially Izumi's playing. They establish almost friendly relationships. Koji again begins to meet with his former lover Mieko, and even flirts with her younger sister. He uses both of them to deflect the paparazzi's attention from Izumi. On the other hand, Izumi still believes that Koji is in love with Serika, so he is very irritated about Koji's unfaithful behaviour. He demands Koji say, definitely, who he loves. Koji confesses that he truly loves Izumi, but to quickly avoid an argument, pretends it was just a joke. Izumi is evicted from his house due to a "no pets" rule, so Koji's manager Shibuya offers Izumi lodging at an apartment with him and Koji. }} ISBN 2-84580-105-X | LineColor = CD5C5C |Summary = Izumi tries to find a new home, but with no success because he owns a dog. When he goes food shopping and leaves the puppy alone for a moment, it runs under a car and dies. In a state of emotional shock, Izumi goes to Koji's apartment, as he has nowhere else to go. Koji pulls him round and puts him to bed. Shibuya, watching them together, understands that Koji is secretly in love. Shibuya clarifies that the status of homosexual could destroy Koji's career, though Koji doesn't bother listening to him. Finally, he breaks up with Mieko. Izumi is appointed captain of the football team, so he decides to give up all his part-time jobs and concentrate on football. As Koji has previously offered lodging with him and Shibuya, Izumi agrees and decides to do the cooking and cleaning as a payment. Permanently being near Izumi is agonising for Koji, so he spends a lot of time in the recording studio and tries to keep silent about his feelings, but one day confesses everything to Izumi. Izumi feels nothing but bewilderment, fear and disgust. Koji attempts to rape him, but comes to his senses at the last moment. Next day, football fan Minako asks Izumi out. He agrees, hoping that it will help him get rid of Koji. }} ISBN 2-84580-106-8 | LineColor = CD5C5C |Summary = Izumi tells Koji that he is ready to forget about what had happened between them. He begins to date Minako and ignores Koji. Koji goes crazy with jealousy and rapes Minako, accusing Izumi of using the girl to escape from Koji's feelings. Next morning Izumi accidentally meets his mother, who he thought had died twelve years ago. She recollects the day when she killed her husband and injured Izumi. She tells Izumi that his father could not find happiness with her, so, yearning to possess him fully, she killed him. Takuto ran out to protect his father and got injured too, but his mother swears she didn't want to hurt Takuto, because she loved him and always will. When she leaves, Koji says he had a strange feeling that she has waited for twelve years to apologise to Izumi and has no reason to live anymore. Indeed, she commits suicide by jumping from a rooftop. Shibuya moved away from their apartment, so that Koji and Izumi now live together. Izumi agrees to accept Koji's feelings, because he doesn't see any other way. Although Izumi is not sure that he is capable of feeling love, Koji wants to be close to him anyway. }} Bronze: Zetsuai Since 1989 Soundtrack Several albums were released relating to the Dokusen Yoku doujinshi, Zetsuai 1989 and Bronze since Zetsuai between 1988 and 1996. Light novels Several light novels were published by Shueisha. They were written by Akiyama Rin with illustrations by Minami Ozaki. The plot of novels is mostly connected to Nanjo family (Kaen Danshō series in particular), for example Kouji's elder brother Nanjo Hirose. Reception At the time of its writing, the genre as a whole was not commonly recognised by those not creating it, but Zetsuai 1989 is considered one of yaoi's "major works" and "one of the greatest icons of shōnen-ai". Koji and Izumi have been described as shōnen-ai's Romeo and Juliet. There is little explicit sex in the series. Instead, the series is "angst-ridden", and includes "a lot of blood" via themes of self-harm and accidents. Ozaki's works have been described as "prolonged erotic psychodramas", and Zetsuai 1989 is the "most famous" of these.Paul Gravett (2004) Manga: 60 Years of Japanese Comics (Harper Design, ISBN 1-85669-391-0) page 90 The depiction of love in the series has been described as "nearly violent", which is regarded as a "true revelation" for female readers. The character of Izumi's mother has been criticised by Kazuko Suzuki as an example of yaoi showing "extremely negative images of mothers". Anime News Network has criticised the melodramatic tone of the OVA Bronze: Zetsuai Since 1989. Aestheticism.com describes the art style of Zetsuai as being "like a fashion designer's workbook", but Anime News Network says that the character design is "horribly mutated" and "disgusting". Matt Thorn describes the relationship between Koji Nanjo and Takuto Izumi as an "intense and often grim love story",http://www.matt-thorn.com/shoujo_manga/girls_stuff/gs94-01-10.html saying that "if you like your shônen-ai (or "slash") intense, look no further." References Further reading * *McCarthy, Helen, Jonathan Clements The Erotic Anime Movie Guide pub Titan (London) 1998 ISBN 1 85286 946 1 *Animerica April 1993 * External links *Official Site *Onami's Dojinshi Central *Sadomina's Zetsuai Shrine *Zetsu's Zetsuai & Bronze Fanpage (in four languages) *English translation of some songs Category:Yaoi Category:Anime of 1992 Category:Anime of 1994 Category:Manga of 1989 Category:Manga of 1992 * Category:Drama anime and manga Category:Anime OVAs Category:Light novels de:Zetsuai es:Zetsuai 1989 fr:Zetsuai 1989 it:Zetsuai 1989 ja:絶愛-1989- pl:Zetsuai 1989 ru:Zetsuai 1989